RiverClan
RiverClan are a Clan of cats who live near the streams and rivers. Their main prey is fish. They are natural swimmers, and don't mind getting wet, unlike the other Clans. Strengths: Strong swimmers, muscular and strong. '' ''Weaknesses: So well fed that it makes them slower, not used to the moors and forests. Important News *December 21st - Silversong has moved into the nursery, expecting kits. *November 15th - Batpaw has been apprenticed! *November 3rd - Duskblade has been murdered, but the perpetrator has not been identified...he will be missed. *October 28th - Hawkfire has retired to the elders' den. *October 10th - Rivermoon has had her kits - Thistlekit, and Acornkit. Allegiances Leader: Rubystar - long haired pale cream colored she-cat with sparkling hazel eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Deputy: Troutleap - gray tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Medicine Cat: Blacksong - black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Leopardspots Warriors: ' Kaito - beautiful creamy ginger tabby she-cat with a green eye, one yellow after a fight with another cat and a viper fang necklace. Role played by :FirePelt Solarwind - handsome pure white tom with dark orange eyes. Role played by Nightfall. ''Apprentice, Petalpaw Dawnfire - beautiful long haired creamy gray she-cat with warm amber eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Honeypaw Goldenfern - golden colored she-cat with light green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Troutstream - pale brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes. Role played by Hawkfire. Shadowheart - black she-cat with a gray splash on her nose, and shimmery amber eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Featherstep - long haired pale gray she-cat with dark paws and pale blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Brindlepaw Spiderstep - black tom with gray patches and blue-gray eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Apprentice, Frostpaw Fennelheart - pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Magicpaw Dustblaze - dusty gray tom with green eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Apprentice, Almondpaw Frostgaze - brown and white she-cat with cool blue eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Apprentice, Poppypaw Crookedfang - huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, a twisted jaw, and cream chest and paws. Role played by Icsetorm. Apprentice, Lionpaw Dapplestep - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Rockstream - brown and white tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Viperstrike - tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Stormsurge - silver tom with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and teal colored eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Apprentice, Sunpaw Windstep - wirey brown tom with amber eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Apprentice, Redpaw Blackstorm - black tom with green eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Cricketpaw Birdheart - ginger, black, and white tom with amber eyes. Role played by Dalton. Shadefall - dark gray she-cat with long whispy fur and green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Nightshadow - black she-cat with sparkling green eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Apprentice, Streakpaw Hollyrain - small calico she-cat. Role played by Darkcloud. Apprentice, Batpaw Hawkblaze - dark ginger tabby tom with a white chest, white paws, and dark orange eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Goldenpelt - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Adderpaw. Bloodfoot - light gray-black tom with a ginger red chest and paws. Role played by Bloodclaw. Peachcloud - white gold she-cat with pale, sunset colored eyes. Role played by Leafpool. Mooneyes - pale gray she-cat with white paws and raven-black eyes. Role played by Leafpool. Glitterdawn - pale cream colored she-cat with sparkling green eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. 'Apprentices: ' Leopardspots - pale ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws. Role played by Icestorm. Cricketpaw - silver tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Brindlepaw - gray-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Honeypaw - very fluffy light gray she-cat with light green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Almondpaw - elegant dark brown she-cat with large, orange eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Sunpaw - golden tom with darker paws. Role played by Nightwhisker. Petalpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Poppypaw - black and white tabby she-cat. Role played by Icestorm. Lionpaw - golden tom. Role played by Moonpelt. Redpaw - tortoiseshell tom. Role played by Bracken. Frostpaw - dappled gray tabby she-cat with white flecks. Role played by Icestorm. Streakpaw - streaked gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Batpaw - blue-gray tabby she-cat with a white paw, and a black circle around one eye. Role played by Spiritcloud. Magicpaw - dark ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes and cream and gray patches. Role played by Dovesong. 'Queens: ' Rivermoon - silvery gray she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Doveleaf - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Shadeflower. Silversong - black she-cat with a silver chest and paws. Role played by Mosspelt. '''Kits: Doveleaf's Kits: Waterkit - gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Role played by Shadeflower. Hollykit - black she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Shadeflower. Rivermoon's Kits: Thistlekit - silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Acornkit - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Elders: Dawnflight - thin black she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws. Role played by Frostyness. Goldenwing - pale golden she-cat with pale gray eyes and a white tipped tail. Role played by Leafpool. Cats Who Joined StarClan Talonleap - Died of Greencough. Duskblade - Murdered. Cloverheart - Killed by Icestorm in battle. Webkit - Died of Greencough. Streampelt - Drowned in the river. Sunfire - Killed in a battle with ShadowClan. Cats Who Joined the Dark Forest Tigerdawn - Killed in battle by Rubystar and Firepelt. Links RiverClan Important Notices RiverClan Camp RiverClan Nursery RiverClan Warrior's Den RiverClan Elder's Den RiverClan Apprentice's Den RiverClan Leader's Den RiverClan Medicine Cat Den RiverClan Hunting Grounds RiverClan Training Grounds RiverClan Territory Category:Signatures Category:RiverClan Category:Clans